emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6589 (26th June 2013)
Plot Debbie cries to Charity about Belle. Sam and Marlon join Zak and Lisa at the hospital. Picking up on Amy's irritation, Eric decides to send her and Victoria to Portugal to do a reccy for him and Val. Bob and Brenda return from the hospital. Charity works out that Belle got the booze from the barn where Debbie stashed it. She warns her to stay away from the hospital, but she won't. The doctor tells the Dingles that the alcohol Belle drank was contaminated and it may have contained toxic elements. She warns them to prepare for possible brain damage. Debbie admits to them all that it was her fault and that Belle got the booze from a stash she had hidden in the barn. Lisa goes ballistic. Sean finds out Belle is in hospital. Debbie tries to explain that she never knew the alcohol was contaminated. Zak tells her she's no longer part of the family. The rest of the family are unable to defend her and they force her to leave. Sean arrives at the hospital, he is dragged out as Belle begins to come around. Nikhil overhears Eric talking of he and Val struggling to sell the B&B to David. Belle apologises to her parents. Charity shares the news in the pub that Belle is awake. Brenda is horrified when she notices her hair is beginning to fall out. She weeps to Bob who tries to comfort her. The doctor informs the Dingles they're keeping Belle in overnight but she's been very lucky. She also mentions the police may want to speak to Belle regarding the alcohol being contaminated as they'll want to track down the supplier. Lisa vows that if the police turn up she'll send them straight round to Debbie's. Cameron checks up on Debbie, he gets news from Chas stating that Belle will be fine. Debbie explains to him how her family have totally turned on her. Cameron says he will be there for her. Confused as he touches her arm, she kicks him out. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell Guest cast *Doctor - Hannah Berry George *Nurse - Nicola Taylor Young Locations *Home Farm - Office *Main Street *The Grange *The Woolpack - Public bar, public toilets *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street *Hotten General Category:2013 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes